


Travel With Me

by mrdisciple



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kieren Uses His Methods of Persuasion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdisciple/pseuds/mrdisciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the re-citizenship all completed and a brand new, valid passport sitting in his drawers, Kieren was itching to get out of Roarton. There were a few obstacles remaining, however. Money was fine, as Kieren's Parisian savings still sat in his bank account after his travel plans were previously dashed. No, this time Kieren had to convince his parents that it was a good idea, and convince Simon to actually go.</p><p>Rated T for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my first time writing something somewhat lighthearted and/or fluffy, so let me know what you want! if it needs more romance, or more sauciness, or more angst, just comment and i'll try to add it in. :-)

A lot has changed over the past seven months. The people of Roarton were more than willing to talk to the newspapers about Maxine Martin and what happened that December. Many villagers, especially those with PDS family members, felt betrayed and lied to by Maxine after she broke down at the fete and tried to stab Connie Furness.

Then there was Amy. Killed for the second time, just as her heart began to beat again. Except it wasn't an illness that killed Amy this time, but a crazed and obsessed politician. Amy's death caused uproar among the PDS community, and did not bode well for Victus. The story broke across headlines; 'VICTUS MP KILLS PDS TO START SECOND RISING', 'PDS MURDER- VICTUS SECRET AGENDA?'

Kieren felt unsure about the eventual publicity of Amy's death. Her name was hidden, but Kieren couldn't help the feeling that Amy's story was being cheapened in an attempt to stir rumors or sell papers. However, there were some things that Kieren thought Amy would have liked. The Give Back Scheme has been totally scrapped, and all PDS Sufferers have been given re-citizenship to the UK free of charge. _How generous_ , Simon had muttered upon receiving his citizenship in the post. Yes, it was a bit of a joke, allowing PDS sufferers re-citizenship as if it was some sort of favour or gift. It didn't matter to Kieren though, a step forward was still somewhat encouraging. Plus, Amy had always said orange was not his colour. It was deeply satisfying to Kieren, seeing the tangerine Give Back Scheme bib be cut in to shreds by his mum, who'd asked for the fabric to make some patchwork thing for the church playgroup.

"What y'doing with that vest, Kier?" Sue had asked, nodding towards the crumpled bib in Kieren's hands.

"Oh, I was just gonna put it in the bin. Not the recycling bin?" was his nonchalant reply.

"No, best put it in the black bin. Y'dad put non-recyclables in the green bin once and it didn't get emptied for two weeks!" Sue rattled on as she snipped away at floral swatches at the kitchen table. Kieren nodded, smiled briefly, and turned to go outside.

"Oh! Oh Kieren!" Sue had shouted after him, dropping her hands to rest on the table and craning her neck,

"Ge'us that vest, actually. Could use some of that orange for this patchwork," she'd continued. Kieren gently threw the bib onto the table and watched happily as it was destroyed.

***

  
With the re-citizenship all completed and a brand new, valid passport sitting in his drawers, Kieren was itching to get out of Roarton. There were a few obstacles remaining, however. Money was fine, as Kieren's Parisian savings still sat in his bank account after his travel plans were previously dashed. No, this time Kieren had to convince his parents that it was a good idea, and convince Simon to actually go.

***

"Where ya thinking of going, mate? And not for too long, ey?"

"I'm not sure, Dad. I've not even thought about that yet." Kieren replied to Steve, who was currently fiddling with a tv remote. He continued,

"And no, not for long. A couple of weeks. Wouldn't want t'miss all the action round here,"

"Ey, I'll have you know there's a lot going on in Roarton this summer! Even some people from next village in Eyreworth are comin' down to the picnic in the park. Bouncy castles, Kier!" Steve said, with genuine enthusiasm. His dad's excitement brought Kieren a little smile.

"Well, I'll try not to miss it" he replied to his dad, amused. Jem and Sue popped through the front door, a few bags of shopping in their hands. Jem's already smiling when she asks,

"Miss what?" before plonking the food shopping on the dining table. It's obvious now that Jem is much more relaxed than before. After her confession to Kieren about Henry at the wake, Jem sought out some counselling sessions. The difference was noticeable, and it warmed Kieren's heart. He just wanted his family to be okay. Amy's death took it's toll on Kieren and consequently his kin, but they came out the other side strengthened.

"Kier's thinking of going away, like a holiday," Steve answers for his son. Kieren smiles closed lipped in agreement, nodding slightly.

"That sounds nice, love. Anywhere exotic?" Sue chimes in, showing an interest.

"Dunno yet. I haven't even spoken to Simon, well, assuming he'd come" Kieren ponders this thought a little. He hopes Simon will agree to it. It would be nice. Plus, they both need a break from Roarton. Suddenly Kieren feels a pang of sadness, wishing Amy could experience it too. Sue must notice this change in expression, as she places a hand on her son's shoulder,

"I'm sure he will, son. Not sure what he'd do in Roarton without ya," she smiles warmly, and goes to unpack the shopping before it defrosts. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieren finally asks Simon to go travelling with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! To say how short this chapter is, it took me long enough to write. Sorry about that!  
> I hope you like it.

Kieren walks over to the bungalow on Thursday afternoon. The sky is a lovely cornflower blue, a few thin clouds lining the horizon. The weather's been nice recently, very sunny and hot, which is the rarity in Roarton. Everyone's been complaining about the heat, sweating, and fanning themselves with anything they can grab. Kieren is sort of jealous. He always loved the sun, but it doesn't feel much like July when he can't feel temperature. The only hint towards summer for Kieren was when his dad slid £40 over the breakfast table,

"Best get some t-shirts and shorts in y'wardrobe, Son." he'd said,

"Meant to be a scorcher this year," Steve enthused, gesturing towards the window, sunlight streaming through.

It felt strange, wearing few layers. Kieren was used to covering up meekly, hiding his scars and avoiding having to apply any unnecessary cover up on his arms or legs. However now, it was weird if he kept wearing jumpers and jeans during the heatwave. So here Kieren was, wandering the streets of Roarton in some dark wash denim shorts, just above the knee, and a pale blue short sleeved shirt. He threw on his grey hoodie at the last moment, not quite ready to flaunt his wrists about. Still, it was a bit nerve wracking. The village had come into a fragile peace after the events in December, but Kieren still wasn't sure how it'd take to his bright white, half-dead legs roaming around in the sun.

Nevertheless, Kieren ventured out, hands as deep in his pockets as they could go. He thought about what Amy would say if she were here. Probably tell him how moregeous he was. Kieren smiled bitter-sweetly at the thought.  
He arrived at the bungalow and knocked five times on the door, fiddling with his hair. If he wanted to convince Simon to go on holiday with him, looking at least a bit presentable would help.

Kieren heard the door unlock, and the chain slide. The door opened to reveal Simon in an old, grey, long sleeved top and a pair of scruffy jeans. They had paint on them and were fraying at the end. Simon looked surprised and raised his eyebrows, then ran a hand through his hair. It was unstyled, flopping over his forehead softly.

"Kieren," he started, before moving to the side, gesturing Kieren to come in.

"I wasn't expecting you this afternoon", Simon continued, obviously caught off guard. Kieren walked past Simon down the hallway and into the living room, where he sat neatly in the armchair.

"Yeah sorry, I'm not.. interrupting anything am I?", Kieren spoke, eyeing Simon's attire. It was strange to see him so informal. Kieren was used to seeing Simon in high collared jumpers or shirts with slicked back hair, not like one of the boys at the garage. Although, he had it admit, he found it oddly endearing to see Simon looking a bit scruffy for once.  
Simon fidgeted under Kieren's gaze,

"Uh, no, not at all," he assured as he sat on the adjacent sofa, leaning forward, resting his forearms on his knees, hands clasped.

"Laundry day," Simon continued with a small, sheepish smile.

"I came to ask you about something," Kieren said, changing topic and jumping right in. Simon looked him in the eyes, expectant, listening.

"I was thinking we could go travelling for a bit. Nowhere too far. Just... away, for a while?", he said in one breath. Unsure of why he was so nervous, Kieren leaned back in the armchair, trying to relax. Maybe it's just the fear of rejection. Kieren's wanted to see the world for so long now, the idea of losing the chance again would be too awful. 

Simon looked at his hands for a moment, and furrowed his eyebrows. He opened his mouth slightly to speak, then hesitated. Simon stood up. He walked over to where Kieren was sitting, and stood right before him. Kieren looked up at the undead man. He looked just like he did the first time they had met in the old graveyard, suspicious and self-assured. If he were alive, Kieren's heart would've beat just a little faster.

"...Well?", he pushed.

Simon braced his hand on the back of the armchair by Kieren's head and leant forward into his personal space. His striking white eyes flickered from Kieren's eyes to his mouth before he spoke lowly in his Irish drawl,

"Persuade me,"

Simon smirked, pressed a firm kiss to Kieren's lips, and then sauntered into the kitchen. Kieren watched Simon as he fussed about the cupboards under the sink. He sat back in the armchair, intrigued, wondering how he was going to make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on how Kieren might persuade Simon? Please leave suggestions!  
> Thanks for having a read :-)


End file.
